


Desire

by sleepy_ry



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Friendships, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Gen Work, Movie: Breaking Dawn Part 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Following Renesmee's birth, Rosalie and Jacob find some common ground.
Relationships: Jacob Black & Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 5





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Twilight' nor am I profiting from this.

“I’ve always wanted you. Sometimes, a pregnant teenager would transfer to our school; silly things who believe love and babies glue the world back together. I once gave serious consideration toward taking one, because she was considering adoption anyway.” 

Barbie runs a finger over her newly cleaned cheek. Her hunger isn’t raging anymore. He can smell bear, her husband. Surely, she can hear his heartbeat, sense him hovering. Speaking up doesn’t make her bristle in the slightest. 

“You wanted a baby more than anything, huh? I guess adoption isn’t optional, whether it’s closed or open. Baby will grow up and mom will remain the same.” 

Her shrug is too damned controlled and comfortable. “I considered taking my little brother in the beginning. I wanted something familiar and he wouldn’t recognize his sister with his age. Controversy already surrounded my death because there was nothing to bury, and my mom suffered a public breakdown.” 

A body upstairs awaits burial, and some sick curiosity wonders: what did Barbie’s family wind up putting in the ground? Time hasn’t cooled his father’s grieving. Visiting her tombstone and giving up her apron are inconceivable. 

“I could never leave my dad alone.” Sympathy chills her face. “Ignore the dog thing for a second. Leaving would kill him because he’s truly alone then. One sister leaving nearly drove him back to sleeping through the day.” 

Barbie shuffles around to create a minuscule space for him to join her. “I would never reveal this to anyone in the family. Once my control became better? I followed my family and my human friend. Nothing theatrical; saved that for Royce. With them, I wanted to know whether things could continue. Could my family function? Would Vera’s son be okay?” 

Upstairs, a heart resumes beating, and she slumps forward, motherhood over.

**Author's Note:**

> Bookmarking/commenting/kudos means a lot.


End file.
